


Undertale-SansxFrisk-Things Forgotten

by xSilvertyrant98x



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Some angst, idk - Freeform, maybe a lot, mentions RESET, other stuff, will probably add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSilvertyrant98x/pseuds/xSilvertyrant98x
Summary: They have finally gotten their "Happy Ending", but what will happen when Frisk gets into a serious accident?A/N: I know really long summary, right? *Que Sarcasm*





	1. I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a fanfic with some SansxFrisk stuff, so if you don't like it then leave! Still here? Well then, I will tell you that I suck at writing so if you see any grammar issues or something, just know that I warned you! If your still there, then by all means read on! ^-^

Frisk's POV

It was a nice day out, Sans had invited me to go to Grillby's with him to which I had accepted. I mean who would miss out on hanging out with this pun loving skeleton? Not me! Me and Sans were now walking to where New Grillby's had made residence.

"So Frisk, how you been recently?" Sans asked breaking the silence.

" I've been doing great, Toriel has been teaching me how to cook recently. She's the best mom anyone could ever ask for!" I replied enthusiastically.

 

"Hey that's great, Kiddo. You should have her teach Papyrus too." Sans said jokingly.

I laughed. " Hey give Undyne a little credit for teaching Papyrus, they have at least been making stuff that's actually edible now, right?" I said in their defense.

Sans couldn't help saying. "define edible?"

You nudged Sans with your arm. "Sans!" I said scoldingly.

"Heh. I'm just joking kid, anyways yeah Papyrus has been making edible stuff recently." Sans agreed.

Me and Sans then made small talk as we both walked down the sidewalk making our way to new Grillby's. It was so calm and peaceful as we walked through the town that was newly built for the monsters.

It had already been a few months now since the barrier was destroyed and all the monsters had come to the surface, there was alot of hard work afterwards with me being the ambassador and all. I had helped Toriel and Asgore negotiate with the humans about allowing the monsters to live on the surface peacefully. Luckily most of them were very welcoming of the monsters, and had given them a huge peace of land to build a town to live in. Now that the town for monsters was finally done aside from some details, it was finally starting to calm down. I'm really happy that I'm now able to spend some time with my best friend Sans, after such stressful work.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized that I hadn't asked how he's been.

"So, how have you been Sans?" I ended up asking kinda stupidly since I should have asked while ago, but hey it's better late then never. When he didn't answer I chanced looking at him and he looked pretty deep in thought, also upset? It kinda made me uncomfortable.

" Sans, are you ok?" I asked my voice laced with concern. Did something happen? That seemed to snap him out of whatever he was thinking, but clearly still didn't know what I said since he replied with-

" huh? ..... What was that, kiddo?" Sans said while looking at me with a grin. I thought it seemed fake, something was wrong...

"I asked if you were ok, you were pretty deep in thought there, you actually looked upset.." My voice was still dripping with concern, I started to fear that something was seriously wrong.

"Nah, I'm fine kiddo." Sans replied nonchalantly. I narrowed my eyes at him. Even though he was grinning, he was obviously lying. I decided to not push the matter, after all this was supposed to be a nice day out. I wasn't about to ruin it, I decided to take Sans for his word.... for now.

" Alright if you say so..." I said while sighing.

" Oh I Snow so." Sans said winking. I groaned, and then laughed at his small pun. Through all the talking, I hadn't even realized that we were already right in front of New Grillby's.

" Here we are! After you Frisk." Sans declared while holding the door open for me.

I thanked him, then made my way inside. It was Identical to the Grillby's that was in the underground. I then proceeded to head to our usual spot at the bar, even though we don't drink.

" So Frisk, what do you want to eat?" Sans asked me.

"I'll have some fries today." I replied.

"That sounds good." Sans said, then went on to tell Grillby both our orders as per usual. Grillby nodded, sat down the glass he was drying, and then made his way to the back to prepare both orders. After I saw Grillby pass though the door to the back, I chanced a glance over at Sans. I saw him put away something in his jacket pocket-was that a comb?- and go grab for a bottle of ketchup. I couldn't rid my mind of how Sans had looked upset earlier, even though he said it was nothing, I'm pretty sure he had something on his mind. But I wasn't sure whether it was my place to intrude, so I just sat there starring at him from the corner of my eye debating.

By the time I had come to the decision to be nosy, Grillby had already come back with both of our orders.

 

"Sans, whats is the matter? Did something happen?" I asked While looking at Sans, he had froze while drinking a bottle of ketchup. I could tell by the look on his face, that he had hoped that I had dropped the subject entirely. Well sorry.

"Kiddo, nothings the matter." Sans said sounding slightly annoyed. He had sat down his ketchup, and the lights in his eyes had dimmed a bit, but he didn't look at me.

"Sans..." I said. I was not going to give up, If something was wrong with my friend I was gonna help in anyway possible. He just had to tell me! * Going out of your way to help your friend, Fills you with Determination! *

Sans took a deep breath, he seemed to be in deep thought. I just kept looking at him while I waited to see if he would say anything. Then after what seemed to be minutes, Sans let out a long sigh, and then looked at me, his face serious.

" I got a question for ya kid... about the RESETS" Sans started. It was my turn to put on a serious face, If Sans was going to talk about that it had to be well...pretty serious. After about a minute he continued.

 

"Your the one that's responsible for them....right?" Sans asked almost hesitantly, as if he didn't want the answer. But something in the way he asked, made me think he already knew the answer.

 

"Yes, and no..." I answered him truthfully. He turned to me, his face full of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

 

"I have reset, but only once, it's when I left the underground by myself. I reset because I wanted to try again, and hopefully be able to save all of you from the underground." I said a bit guiltily, not being able to hide the fact that resetting their lives did very much bother me.

"Hey, don't feel bad about that! You ended of breaking the barrier and saving us all in the end, that's all that matters." Sans said encouragingly. He didn't seem mad at all in fact he was smiling, not a fake one, a real genuine one. Then something seemed to pop in his head and his smile faltered.

"What did you mean when you said 'Yes, and "no"?" Sans asked, now reminding me of the rest of what I was going to say.

"You said 'Resets' right? I only reset once, but I have a feeling I know who did the other ones..."

"who?" Sans asked now curious.

" I think it was Flowey. Before I came to the underground, he had the power of Resetting, loading, and saving. In the underground he had the most DETERMINATION." I finished telling Sans, what I was sure to be true. When I looked over at him, he was looking at me with hollow eye sockets, the little white lights in his eyes were no longer present. I flinched back, as I stared into the black abyss that was his eyes. Almost just as quickly, he regained the lights in his eyes and looked away from me, looking a bit ashamed.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. Didn't mean to chill you to the bone. Heh..." Sans said apologetically, rubbing the back of his skull. I chuckled at his little pun and told him it was no problem, as I'm sure this was a lot to take in.

 

"So... that weed was responsible, huh? I thought he kinda looked familiar that time, guess I now know why." Sans said, while grabbing his bottle of ketchup and drinking it all in one go. I looked away, then nodded.

 

"Hey frisk?" Sans said so quietly I almost didn't catch it. I turned my head to face him.

 

"Yeah, Sans? What is it?" I asked, now curious as to what else he had to say. Sans then turned to face me, his features not giving anything away.

"Can you promise me, that you'll never reset?" Sans asked, his voice sounding kinda doubtful. Probably thinking that I would refuse. I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Sans, I-" I started to answer, but Sans cut me off.

"I know that's rich coming from me. Heh, I mean I hate making promises and now I'm asking you-" Sans started to say jokingly, But It was my turn interrupt.

"Sans, of course I promise! You and everyone else are my friends and family, I never want to hurt any one of you again by resetting. Besides we finally have our 'Happy Ending'! I'm happy with the way things are now!" I said while smiling at him. I had already made up my mind to never reset, and I was Determined to keep that way.

Sans looked at me with a stunned expression. The white lights in his eyes were shining brighter then I had ever seen them, as his face turned from stunned to happy, in a millisecond. I gasped softly as I saw he had even started to cry, his tears streaming down his cheeks that were raised from him smiling wider then ever.

 

"Thank you!" Sans said with so much happiness, that I was taken aback at first, then I smiled back at him. I'm glad I was able to help Sans, it seems like a great weight has lifted from him. I told him it was no problem after all that's what friends are for!

"yeah." Sans seemed to be calming down a bit. He had finally stopped crying, and was starting to wipe the tears from his face. But I couldn't help it, he was so adorable and I was too happy from being able to help him, that I hugged him really hard!

"W-Woah, Frisk! Don't wanna crush my ribs now, heh." Sans said jokingly, while he hugged back. I loosened my grip from my death hug so I could look at him.

"Heh, sorry about that Sans-" I stopped what I was saying, cause when I saw his face, it was blue. He's blushing, that's so cute! Wait what am I thinking?! I blushed a deep shade of red in response, while trying to will those thoughts away. It wasn't working.

 

We ended up sitting there awkwardly, just staring at each other while blushing. I then realized that we were still hugging each other and our faces were way to close. I blushed even darker, as did Sans as if that same thought had also just crossed his mind too. We slowly eased out of the hug, and still sat there for a while in silence. I just kinda picked at my fries, not really feeling hungry anymore. Sans, god bless him, finally broke the suffocating and awkward silence.

"So, you wanna go take a stroll around town?" He asked. His head was down and he was rubbing the back of his skull. He was still blushing a cyan blue, I giggled.

 

"Sure, sounds great!" I answered, while getting off my stool and putting down money for the food. Before he could protest to me for paying, I was out the door, him hot on my heels. We walked down the sidewalk a ways, and were coming up to a crosswalk. I noticed he seemed to be grumbling something under his breath about me paying for him, I just laughed at him. Then he started to blush a light blue and pouted, actually pouted! He's so adorable!....Heh, I guess I really do like Sans, more than a friend anyways.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that, I hadn't realized where we were walking. I stopped and glanced around. It then dawned on me that we were in the middle of the street, and the no walk sign was on. I looked ahead of me and Sans had continued to walk still oblivious to his surroundings. I looked over and saw a big truck rushing right where Sans was going, and I saw the driver wasn't paying any attention to what was in front of him! I felt my heart stop, and everything just went in slow motion from there. I ran as fast as I could go, yelling at Sans to get out of the way. He looked back at me confused, then shocked to she me running at him. I then jumped at Sans and pushed him out of the way. The truck was right in from of me, there was no time to get out of the way myself. I heard honking, and tires screeching. Then.... everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody loves cliffhangers, right???  
> *smashes down the flee button*


	2. Please wake up...

Sans P.O.V.

"Frisk!!" I shouted at the top of my nonexistent lungs. I got up off the concrete, from being pushed down, and ran as fast as I could over to where Frisk now lay still on the concrete.

"Frisk, are you ok?!" I picked frisk up off the ground and shook her. But she didn't even twitch. There was blood, alot of blood. She had cuts and scrapes from landing on the concrete, though those were minimal. What I was most worried about was her head injury, it looked pretty serious.

"Oh my god....Frisk why did you do that?!" I started to sob aloud, I was so focused on her I didn't pay much attention to the driver. He was out of his vehicle staring at Frisk in horror, he had also pulled out out his phone to call for 911.

With the little bit I knew about humans I doubted she would last much longer for an ambulance, so without a second thought I teleported her to the closest hospital. It was the hospital in the closest human populated city, they would know more about how to help Frisk more than we monsters ever would.

I ran into the emergency department, holding Frisk in my arms, she had begun to grow colder. I yelled out for help.

"Please, someone!! Help, Frisk!!" I screamed out in panic. The nurse at the desk called for the doctor, and ran toward me, she then directed me to the back. As soon as we ran through the double doors everyone was moving fast, they had took Frisk from my arms and had laid her on a Gurney, and were running with her to an emergency room. While we ran there, they asked me a whole bunch of questions like-

"How did this happen?"  
"When did this occur?"  
"Do you know her blood type?"

I tried to answer all the questions to the best of my ability, but the last one I had no idea. When we finally reached the emergency room they told me to wait outside, I wanted to protest. But I figured it was for Frisks own good, so I waited.

They had only been in there for like twenty minutes, but I was starting to loose hope. Was Frisk gonna be ok? All this waiting was killing me! I was snapped out of my thoughts when my phone buzzed.

'Hello Sans, where are you and Frisk? I tried texting her, but she didn't answer.'

It was a message from Tori. I broke.

I dialed Tori, and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello, Sans. Where are the both of you?" Tori asked, not at all aware of the fact that something was terribly wrong.

"Tori, we're at the hospital-Sob-Something happened to Frisk!" I practically cried into the phone, I couldn't stop. Tori even in her own panic was trying to calm me down.

"Sans calm down! What happened?!Which hospital are you in?!" Tori attempted to calm me. I answered her questions in between sobs.

"I'm heading there now! In the mean time I'll let everyone else know!" Tori practically shouted in the phone, then she hung up. I was still so shook up, that I hadn't really noticed so I just stood there with the phone to my ear. One of the nurses then came out of the emergency room, not caring if I was a sobbing mess I ran to them hoping to get an update on Frisk.

"She has lost a lot of blood, but we have managed to get her stable, though we don't know if she could suddenly get worse on us, so we're gonna keep her in intensive care. Have you informed her parents/guardians?" The nurse informed me of Frisk, I let out a sigh of relief that she was still alive, but I was still worried about what the nurse said of the possibility of her condition getting worse. I told her that Frisk's mother had been informed, and that she was on her way. The nurse nodded.

"Can I see Frisk?" I ended up sounding pretty desperate, but I just wanted to see with my own eyes that she was okay, even if it was only for the time being.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked me, I turned my head down and shook my head. Why humans had that rule in hospitals about who could and couldn't visit someone, completely baffled me. The nurse sighed, then turned and started to walk away, they paused for a bit and looked back at me.

"Well come on then, I'll show you to her." I almost couldn't believe what I heard.

"What..? But I'm not-" The nurse cut me off.

"You obviously care about her as if she was family, so I don't see why not." The nurse smiled at me, they motioned for me to follow them, then proceeded to walk down the hall.

We had walked a ways and took the elevator to the third floor. We were then in front of another pair of double doors, which I assumed led into intensive care.

When we were inside I saw they actually had quite a few patients, families were all on edge with having there loved ones being there. And I could tell with looks they gave me that I wasn't exactly helping the situation. After all humans were still trying to adjust to us monsters.  
I then looked ahead and saw her, Frisk. I breathed a sigh of relief, the nurses were still getting her situated into a hospital bed.

I made my way over to Frisk as they were finishing up, I lightly gasped at all the stuff she was hooked up to, it was very uncomfortable to see her in this situation. All the other nurses who helped get Frisk situated left, and the one that lead me here came over.

"The doctor will be with you shortly to discuss more about Frisk's condition." The nurse told me, I nodded.

"Also you may want to call her family, if you haven't already, about where they can find her in the hospital." The nurse advised, and I gasped.

Of course, duh. They would all get here and be checking every single room if they had to, I better let them know. I thanked the nurse, they then nodded and walked away. I called and told Tori the update, she said she would tell everybody else for me, to which I thanked her. It would be hard to talk to Papyrus right now. Tori also said she was only a few minutes away from the hospital now, so she would be here soon. That was a relief to say the least. I got off the phone with her, and sat down in a chair that was placed at Frisk's bedside. I sit there and ended up staring at Frisk, hoping she would wake up soon. I noticed all the bandages on her face and head, and also how pale she was, I felt sick. If it wasn't for my carelessness she wouldn't even be here, she risked her life to save mine. My life was not even worth one tiny fraction of hers, and it almost took it away from her.

"Frisk... I don't know what I'd have done if you..." I stopped what I was saying, I don't even want to think about it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a hand landed on my shoulder, I looked up to see who it was, and it was Tori. She had a worried expression on her face but it quickly turned into shock, which confused me. I then noticed I had started crying again.

"Hey Sans...are you ok?" Tori asked me, while trying to hold back her own tears.

"I'm about as good as any of us here are gonna get, Tori." I answered her a bit sarcastically, she gave me a stern look.

"Sans.."

"What!? You expect me to be all 'Pun loving skeleton' now?! Frisk is here in a Hospital, and it's all my fault!!" I yelled at her, I then flinched when I realized what I just said and did. I took out all my frustration on her, and it's not like she isn't upset by the fact that Frisk is in the hospital. I was pulled out of my thoughts by being -heh- 'pulled' into a hug, Tori had started to rub soothing circles into my back.

"It's alright Sans, just let it all out." Tori said calmly, probably her instincts as a mother kicking in. I hugged her back, and not meaning to I started crying again. One of the nurses came over and gave us a warning to be quiet so as to not stress out the other patients and their families. I apologized.

After a while I broke away from the hug feeling much better, Tori smiled at me in understanding. She then pulled up another chair on the other side of Frisk's bed. I suddenly heard a whole bunch of racket right outside the double doors, after some shouting it seemed to die down. After a bit Alphys came through the doors and made her way over to where we were.

"H-Hello Toriel, Sans.." She greeted us, and then turned to look at Frisk, she looked like she was about to cry too. I was wondering where Papyrus and Undyne were, because they were all hanging out together watching anime with Alphys in her lab.

"Hey Alphys, wheres Pap and Undyne?" I asked. She looked over at me, and trying to keep in her tears, answered my question.

"T-The nurses said they were being too loud so they weren't a-aloud to come in here, and also there's a limit of only three people visiting each patient at a t-time." Alphys answered through her stuttering. So that's what all that racket was about, I should've known. But I don't blame them, anyone would be freaking out at a time like this.

"Hello there." I heard a voice from behind me, I turned around and there was the doctor.

"You are Frisk's family, correct?" The doctor asked, Tori answered with- "Yes." The doctor then continued.

"I'm here to talk to you about her condition." Everybody stared at him expectingly.

"She obtained a very serious head injury and has lost a lot of blood. Right now she is in a comatose state that, well I'm not sure she'll wake up from." The doctor stated rather bluntly, everyone stared at him in shock. Tori looked lightheaded, Alphys was starting to panic, along with me.

"What do you mean!? Of course she'll wake up!!.... She has to!" I shouted at the doctor in complete denial.

"Calm yourself, we will do everything we can to make that happen, but we can not promise anything." The doctor offered peace. I just would never believe that could ever happen to frisk, not her! I got up out of my chair and teleported out of the hospital.

I ended up in a small clearing, that Frisk had discovered when we came up to the surface. It was so green and full of life, and it was so beautiful... Just like her. I sat down and leaned back against a tree. Yeah, there was no point in trying to deny it anymore.

I love Frisk.

So she has to wake up... She just has to! I hide my head in my hands and quietly sob. "Please wake up....I can't go on without you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks back in before promptly leaving once again*


	3. It'll be alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to upload this, hope you enjoy! Next chapter will be here soon!

2 weeks later...

It has been two weeks now... I'm starting to lose hope on her waking up....  
No I shouldn't!  
She would never lose hope!  
But... It's so hard..

~~~~~

I'm at Frisk's bedside.  
They had just moved her to her own room, because her physical wounds had been healing fine, and she showed no signs of getting worse.  
So everyone can visit her now.  
I was still here at the hospital, I'd been for days.... well the whole time actually.

After I'd left to cool down before, I came back. The doctor had apologized to me again, as did I for my sudden outburst. And I never left again, I stayed at Frisk's side. Hardly even left to get food.  
I didn't want to miss her waking up.  
I didn't want her to wake up to no one there for her. Plus I guess I'm also just being greedy, but I wanted me to be the first one who she saw when she woke up. Man have I sunk low...

I felt my phone buzz, it was Tori; she says that everyone's coming to the hospital to visit. Heh.  
I'm sure Frisk would love the company. I smiled and looked at Frisk.

"Your Mom is coming to visit along with everyone else! Ain't that nice? Heh" I can't remember when I started to talk to her like she could hear me...

"Won't you wake up for them?...Please? For...me?" I've asked her comatose self this so many times... I tried my best to hold back my tears, it was just so..hard!

Why!?  
Why did this have to happen to her?! Not her!! Anyone but her!!  
She didn't deserve this!!

I broke down in sobs again, I can't recall how many times this has happened. Over and over again.  
I always end up asking myself these same questions, and break down in grief. Drown in my guilt.  
Maybe the world's been loading?  
Who knows?...  
It's always the same...  
I wish I could do that day all over again...  
I know!

"Frisk, you can RESET! It's ok! You'll be fine then. Please..." I didn't know what I was doing anymore. I just wanted her back, I didn't care how! Even if it was through a RESET.

"Sans!!!!!" I jumped at the sudden sound of the door being slammed open. It was Papyrus.

"Sans are you alright you haven't come home at all!?! You've had me worried sick about you!!" Papyrus declared, nurses and doctors were behind him, shushing him like he was in a library as were the others. Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, Undyne, even Mettaton.  
Papyrus then turned to them and apologized with lower voice, well as low of a voice that he can produce. I told him I was fine, as per usual.  
Everyone then came in, and walked over to Frisk's bedside.  
Everybody talked to Frisk, and told them how there day was.

Toriel says that she's been trying out new pie recipes. And that her new school has been really successful.  
Asgore says that his flower garden has been doing really well, and that he's thinking about doing a business as a florist.  
Alphys says her new manga has been really taking off and is really popular.  
Undyne says she loves her job as the new gym leader at Toriel's school, and that she can bench press 10 kids at once.  
Papyrus says that he's doing his greatest as Undyne's gym leader assistant, and making sure she's not being too rough with the kids.  
And Mettaton says he's been really busy now that we're on the surface, because now he's even more popular.

Everybody then made small talk with each other about their days.  
Toriel suggested they go get some food at the cafeteria, seen as how it was lunch time. Everybody agreed and made their way out of the room.  
I decided to stay.  
I hadn't noticed that not everyone had left until they spoke.

"Sans you really should eat something.." Toriel said showing her motherly concern.

"Yeah Brother!! You should eat with us at this Cafeteria!!! And if you don't like their food, I shall fix you my very own gourmet spaghetti!!!" Papyrus yell whispered in agreement.

I know that I was just making them worry more then they needed to, but I didn't feel like eating. Hell I didn't feel like doing anything! Even more so than usual, I mean I always still felt like going to Grillby's. But after that day...

It had held good memories, but ended with bad ones.

It felt like everything just ceased to be that day too.  
I couldn't even force my usual facade.

"No thanks Bro. I'm not really hungry." I didn't even bother with making my usual pun of- besides it goes right though me-, puns I also didn't feel like doing anymore.

Papyrus looked as if he was going to say something, but Toriel stopped him and proceeded with her own words.

"Sans I understand that this is hard for you. But know that we are here for you! You aren't the only one effected by this, and we need to stick together to get through it!" Toriel told me, tears starting to form in her eyes, but she kept her composure. She really was strong.

"I know.. Thanks guys. But I'm really not hungry, you go on with out me." I said to her, and tried to give her a small smile. She didn't really look convinced, but she let it go and sighed.

"Alright Sans, but if you change your mind you are welcome to join us." Toriel said, as she turned around and headed out the door bringing Papyrus with her.  
I was alone again with Frisk. I sat there and held her hand, caressing it softly.

"We're all worried about you, Frisk. You're Mom especially, but she's staying strong. Amazing really, I mean I'm a wreck. Heh..."  
My shoulders started to shake, as I was starting to sob again.

"I'm so weak..without you, *Sniff* I just want you back... Please..! I-I'm nothing... without you.." I laid my head on the bed and continued to cry.

If only I was paying attention!  
She would never have gotten into that accident! It should have been me instead!! Not her.  
Does the world hate me that much?  
That it takes away the only girl I've ever loved? Why?! She doesn't deserve it! She's kind, sweet, and beautiful.  
The most beautiful thing in this horrible non fair world...

I lightly gasped when something grabbed my hand, I looked up. It was Frisk, she was starting to open her eyes a little. Oh my god.

"Frisk!?" I shouted in disbelief and relief. I went to the call button and called for the nurse.

"...Where... am I?" Frisk asked me sounding a bit disoriented, I was not surprised.

"Your in the hospital, there was.. an accident. But your gonna be alright now!" I told her.

I was gonna make sure of that, I won't ever let anything happen to her again. Everything was gonna be alright now. Its gonna be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get some typos and stuff. There are probably still some, but I just suck at writing in general sooo... yeah.
> 
> Let me know what you think? Please? ^-^'


End file.
